Hockey!
by CounterHegemonic
Summary: It's just a regular hockey game between America and Canada. Including McDonalds, France, and crazy Zamboni drivers. PLEASE REVIEW


America looked from the top of the stands nervously, oh, not nervously. Apparently he was analyzing the situation. Suuure, Alfred. He still didn't know how he managed to get drafted into a hockey game with Canada. I mean, he was CANADA, for goodness sakes. Interestingly enough, the only time no one forgot Canada was on the hockey rink, especially when he was winning. I mean, no one with his sanity challenged Matthew in hockey. Note, it says "with his sanity" meaning Russia was exempt. He also didn't know how almost all the nations received invitations. They all eagerly came to see America's defeat and by his brother no less. Alfred knew what he was in for. But he wasn't scared, not at all, nope, never.

He surveyed the crowd. Oh there was Arthur and Francis. He watched a scene unfold. It seemed like France said something "French" language of l'amour and all that. You can make up something perverted if you so choose. Something that caused England to yell and hit him with something. Francis said something else which made the yelling increase. But was- was England blushing? Alfred leaned over to get a better view. He saw England's hands go to his belt(not that way, gosh you guys are perverted.) and he pulled out a foil.(Sword, if you guys didn't know.) and yelling something about the Hundred Years War. While America should have been thinking about, oh I don't know, getting it away before England hurt someone, he was instead thinking about how in the world he got it into a hockey rink!

He turned next to Ludwig and Feliciano who was currently riding on Germany's shoulders. He looked like such a little kid. Ludwig seemed impassive to the situation and was keeping his face, mostly, slightly blank. For fear of German guys breaking down my door with guns(I don't know what kind, a German one?), I will say this, he was not, I repeat, was not blushing. It looked like they had just gotten back from the concession stand, seeing as Italy was holding a drink and some popcorn. Italy was talking fast, probably about Pasta(yes it is capitalized) and gesturing wildly. Ludwig was trying to tell him to stop before he spilled them.

Meanwhile, Japan was reading a book. Alfred tried to read it from where he was. It looked like it had pictures. Oh maybe one of those- what was it- anime books Japanese were so fond of. _Wait_, America thought, _he was reading the book backwards! I thought Japan was smarter than that! _America resolved to find Kiku later and explain how to do it correctly. Even if he couldn't read it properly, it didn't explain why he quickly closed the book and blushed anytime a nation got too close.

Alfred didn't see Russia and he was glad. The farther that commie was from him, the better. He also saw Cuba, sitting apprehensively in his seat. There was no question who Cuba was rooting for, as long as he could tell the brothers apart on the ice.

He also didn't see Matthew. Alfred hoped a little that Canada was just as nervous as he was.

He heard angry footsteps behind him. Uh oh, they sounded a little like Matthew the last time he was ranting. He spun around. It was the Canadian and he did not sound happy.

"Hey, Mattie!" he greeted, trying to stop him. "What's up? I can't wait for the game."

"Alfred" he growled, his fists clenched at his sides.

"What's wrong, Mattie? Maybe, you should save that aggression for the ice."

"Al, what do you think that is?" He gestured at the rink.

"Uh, ice." He smiled. He didn't know why Mattie was so mad; he had to calm him down though. If Matthew got on the ice in that mood, Alfred may end up being wheeled off in a hospital cart.

"No, THAT. The thing messing up MY ice." He pointed more specifically this time.

"Ohhhh." He finally saw that Matthew was pointing at the yellow M with a red background. "What? You don't like my decoration? I think it added a nice American flair."

"You better get that off my ice."

"I will, I will. Don't worry."

"Before the game."

"But Maaattiieeeee."

"Now."

Alfred decided to agree with him before he got even madder.

"Fine. I'll go scrub that off." He dragged his feet away slowly. After a while of scrubbing, the M was off, well mostly but Alfred figured Matthew wouldn't mind a little bit.

-Maple-

Thanks for reading. The next chapter should be up soon. I'm trying but while traveling around the country, I cant always get internet. Next chapter, the hockey game dun dun dun. This fic was inspired by watching hockey(for the fourth time) and I saw a McDonalds M on the ice. So I decided to write that into a fanfic. I watched the hockey game for like five minutes(and then commercials) and I have two more ideas. This should have one or two more chapters. Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
